


Every Day's Like an Open Door

by buzzedbee20



Category: Hairspray (2007)
Genre: F/M, Ficlets, Fluff, Interracial Relationship, Slice of Life, Teenage Rebellion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23413516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buzzedbee20/pseuds/buzzedbee20
Summary: A bunch of one-shots, drabbles and ficlets based on the characters and songs of Hairspray (07).
Relationships: Corny Collins/Motormouth Maybelle, Link Larkin/Tracy Turnblad, Penny Pingleton/Seaweed Stubbs
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own anything but all the time these have spent in my drafts

Maybelle could see that Corny was in a heated discussion with one of the girls, Brenda, was her name, from her place across the stage. She couldn’t make out what Corny said but it couldn’t have gone in the girl’s favor from the way she stomped off to take her place before the cameras rolled. 

Maybelle never used to come to the station unless it was Negro Day. But one day Corny suggested she advertise it on his show, to boost the ratings, and if it meant more people watching the kids on Negro Day, she wasn’t going to say no. Not that she could say no when it came to Corny, anyway.

Corny got into position and feigned looking around before he caught her eye and winked, forcing Maybelle to hide her smile and look away before she could be the target of Velma’s laser-pointed glare in her direction. 

Maybelle watched the show with a calm sort of detachment. Corny was a great host, very upbeat, and all of the kids seemed to genuinely have fun being 'council members’. Besides the fact that the kids were singing and dancing, that was where the similarities stopped. 

Negro Day had almost twice the number of kids, and more good dancers than Corny had, that was for sure. Maybelle knew that fact had more to do with Velma and what she deemed 'appropriate’ more than it had to do with what Corny wanted to showcase. 

At times it seemed like Corny was more about integrating the show than Maybelle was, though some of his motivation was 'to have a co-host more beautiful than he was’. Maybelle shook her head at that. Corny was nothing if not a charmer, which is why she was at the WYZT studios on a non-Negro Day in the first place. 

When it was finally time to do the shows closing announcements, the two hosts walked over to the podium together. Corny walked up first and, ever the gentleman, offered a hand for Maybelle to step up as well. 

As they watched the kids get into their places, Corny muttered to Maybelle, “I've got a big announcement today, so be ready for it,” without turning away from his position. 

Maybelle wanted to look at him, but right before she gave into the urge the cameraman started counting down and she put on her smile in rapt attention. 

She plugged the show and despite the 'technical difficulties’ was able to get her through her announcements easily. 

But when Corny brought Brenda up to the stage she knew something was about to go down and it sure did. 

“How long you gonna be gone Brenda?” Corny asked with his titanium smile on. 

Brenda looked confused, but at his nod she spoke, “J-just nine months.” 

Maybelle could have lost it right then and there. She wanted to laugh, she wanted to holler out, but they were on the air, and she wouldn’t break. So this was the big news? 

All she could do was grin at the camera. If she made her face do anything else she knew she would lose it. Especially after Corny’s ‘free-wheelin’ comment. The man was shameless. And after the show was over she told him so. 

“I can’t believe you let her announce that on live television,” Maybelle said with a bit of a laugh as the two hosts left the desk.

“Well it was Velma’s idea to kick her off the show, so I sent her off with a bang,” Corny replied with a cheeky smile.

“That’s certainly one way to put it.”

“And hey, maybe now I can figure out a way to integrate the show!”

Maybelle admired Corny for a lot of reasons, but none more than his absolute dedication to integrating his show.

“Not with Velma as the station manager, you won’t.” 

Corny conceded that point with a nod of his head, but still looked pensive.

“I’m gonna change it up Maybelle. She’ll see.”

“I believe you Corny. But now it’s time for me to get home to my babies.”

“By all means, let’s go. I’ll give you a ride.” He raised an arm to let her pass and followed behind. Maybelle didn’t know exactly what he was up to, but she was sure whatever it was to be, it would certainly shake up WYZT, and maybe all of Baltimore by the time Corny was done.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lil Inez gets a taste of the reality of TV.

To say Inez was crushed as she left the WYZT studio on her way back to school would be an understatement. True, she knew she was too young to even be on Negro day, but when she saw Corny and her mother on the television, she thought she’d rather ask forgiveness than permission.

She also knew that even if she couldn’t talk herself out of a whippin for missing school, there was one smile that might distract her momma long enough to make her forget about it for a little while.

The man behind that smile was actually the one to catch Inez as she returned to school, nearly scaring the daylights out of her.

“Inez!” Corny hollered at her from his car, making her jump.

Her blood turned to ice as she looked to the source of the voice and expected to see her momma jumping out of the car ready to pounce, but instead only found Corny, stopped on the side of the road, waiting for her to come over.

“Oh Hi Mr. Collins, wasn’t expecting to see you here,” she said innocently. The look he returned to her said that he didn’t believe the act. So she begged instead.

“Please don’t tell my momma,” she didn’t have to work hard to look pathetic, she felt as much. 

Corny patted the seat and indicated Inez should get in. Once she was settled and they were back on the road, he spoke.

“So, why did you cut class today?” His voice was emotionless, but Inez was too ashamed to notice that he was glancing to the side at her. 

“I just wanted to try and audition. And I know I’m too young to be a council member, and when you announced that new position I just thought I should see what happens you know?” 

“And you did see?”

“I didn’t even get a chance. Mrs. Von Tussle kicked me out like last week’s laundry,” she wiped an errant tear from her face and tried to sit up straighter so Corny wouldn’t know she cried.

Corny sympathized with her. Since he’d known Lil’ Inez she’d wanted to be on his show. And he consistently promised her that one day she would be. It must have seemed like fate, to the young girl, that there would be a position opened on his show. But try as he might, integrating the Corny Collins show still felt like a long way off. Especially with Velma Von Tussle as the station's manager. 

But he’d have to save the big problems for later. At the moment he had someone to help right in front of him. 

“Inez, maybe you didn’t get on the show this time. But I want you to know I’m still working on it, ok?” At her solemn nod he continued. “I need you to do something for me too, okay?”

She looked up eagerly. “Anything!”

“Finish the rest of your school day.” He laughed when her face fell as they pulled up to the side of the schoolyard. 

“Now don’t give me that look! You know, when I said cut school I didn’t mean for a smart young lady like yourself to do it.”

“I know...are you gonna tell my momma?”

He smiled knowingly. “I won’t tell if you won’t, but I can’t save you if you get detention for cutting!” He wagged his finger in mock disapproval, a hint of his mega-watt grin peeking out from behind it. 

“Oh, thank you Corny!” Inez said as she reached over and hugged him tight, and he returned it in kind before the school bell rang.

“Anytime, Little Miss. Now you better get going before you miss anymore school.” 

“See you later!” She threw over her shoulder as she ran in the direction of the doors. 

Corny smiled proudly after her. One problem solved. Now to focus on who would become the next Council member on the Corny Collins show. It was time to make a change, whether Velma Von Tussle knew it or not.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Velma enjoys a bit of revenge.

Did Cornelius Collins really think that he was so smart? That he was so high and mighty just because his name was on the show? Of course, she wouldn’t get anywhere with Spitzer threatening his job.Men always stuck together. No, she had to hit him where it hurt. Right in his soft, caring negro-loving heart. 

Spitzer might have been oblivious but Velma knew why Corny had started pushing for integration, the same way she knew who must have influenced the little Stubbs girl to come and audition. As if she had a chance.

Corny was in love with the host of Negro Day, Motormouth Maybelle. Velma knew. She’d known for a while, and had kept it close to the vest, just in case she needed leverage over him. Pity, this wouldn’t have needed to happen if that fat Turnblad girl wasn’t getting so much attention. But Amber had to win Miss Hairspray; agents were coming, and this could-no would be her chance at stardom. The Turnblad girl was getting votes, a lot of them, and that just wouldn’t do. 

Maybe if Corny lost the ability to have his mammoth Maybelle on the television he’d also lose his flavor for other things ‘new and different’ on the show. Either way she was getting what she wanted. She barely needed to make up a reason for it. Smiling, Velma made her way to Spitzer’s office.

Negro Day was finally going to be cancelled.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Stubbs family has a private party inside the record shop.

He couldn't stop himself if he tried when the Dynamites’ fresh platter went on to the turntable. 

His foot started tapping and his hips started moving, and he wasn't alone. 

Lil' Inez immediately jumped up from her place by the register and laid out some foot work that was sure to leave the floor on fire. 

Maybelle stayed where she was, but her hips began to sway all the same. Even Seaweed’s head and shoulders were moving from where he was perched, trying to look cool in the corner. 

About a week ago, the Dynamites had recorded a song that was sure to be a hit, and Maybelle decided to have a small platter party to celebrate. 

Truly, it wasn't more than dinner and dessert, but they didn't get to listen to new records every night either. 

Corny still viewed it as something of a miracle. Something that didn't quite make sense, but brought him nothing but joy in the meantime. 

It was this thought that caused him to move from where he was standing, a respectable distance away, and begin dancing toward Maybelle; much to Inez’s delight, and Seaweed's consternation. 

Corny couldn't see or hear them, too busy in his own paradise. Dancing his way over to Maybelle, she pretended not to notice his antics, though she was keeping a close eye on him. 

“This track’s pretty jumpin’ Maybelle,” he said, snapping and doing a little twist.

“Seems like you are as well, Mr. Collins” Her tone was curious, but her smile betrayed her knowledge of his excitement. 

Corny was a very physically expressive person, what he didn't say often came out in his movements.

Or in this case his dancing. Corny just smiled at her and continued dancing, nothing like what he did on his show. 

There the dances were practiced, and regimented. Anything new that was done had to be approved and if it was his idea it probably wasn't. 

Corny loved the show and the kids, but his work didn't offer him much chance to express himself creatively. 

At the record store, he danced with abandon. He watched the kids practice their moves for Negro day and learned a few himself. 

He wished he could transfer some of those moves to the regular show. But until integration was a reality, he had as much chance of that as he had of telling the world how he really felt about Maybelle. 

At least she knew how he felt. He smiled at her and began doing some strange moves that she eventually recognized as Seaweed’s new dance, the ‘Peyton Place After Midnight’. 

Seaweed recognized it too, and jumped up to reclaim his moves. 

“You're doing it all wrong!” The boy said, and though Maybelle could see that Corny was teasing, Seaweed didn't quite get the message.

Maybelle just stood to the side as the two adults watched Seaweed fall into his practiced steps. 

“He's getting better at that everyday,” Corny remarked to Maybelle. 

“Mmhm, I don't mind it, as long as he doesn't catch any fish on his line,” she quipped back. 

Lil' Inez bumped into him mid-hop and the two of them stumbled to the floor, Inez giggling the whole way.

The record ended and Inez jumped up with pleading eyes and faced her mother.

“Mama. Can I please go get that Little Richard record you played earlier? It's my favorite!”

Seaweed instantly cut in. You just heard it for the first time today!”

“So what?” The young girl said, cocking her head to the side, causing her pigtails to bounce as she did so. 

Maybelle cut off the fight and answered her daughter.

“Sure, baby go get it. Seaweed go with her.” 

“What, but Mama!” 

“No buts, now follow your sister.” She watched as Seaweed followed Inez towards the studio, but her attention was soon drawn by Corny, who had retrieved a record himself and started it up.

Within moments Maybelle recognized it as a Smokey Robinson tune, one of her favorites, and one that she and Corny had danced to early in their relationship. 

Just as he had before, he walked up to her slowly, took her hand and, ever the gentleman, nodded to her and asked “May I have this dance?” 

She accepted wordlessly, and the two soon began to turn and sway on the ‘dancefloor’. The moment seemed to go on forever, both Corny and Maybelle getting lost in each other’s eyes. They shared a chaste kiss, and then another. 

They would have continued if not for the bang of the door, causing them to back up to a virtuous distance.

“Can y’all not,” Seaweed said in disgust, unceremoniously turning off the record, and thus, ending the dance. “There are innocent eyes here!” 

As the pair separated, Corny took Maybelle’s hand in his own and kissed it. 

“Until next time,” he intoned with promise in his eyes. 

Inez giggled at the curtsy her momma returned to him. 

The new song began to play, Corny and Maybelle sat together and watched the children dance, enjoying their happy family.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corny breaks a record shop rule

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weirdly on a roll here! Having a lot of fun with these two!

As Maybelle walked down the stairs, she heard a sound that had her pricking up her ears while also making her hot under the collar. It was an aerosol can, and from the smell that was wafting towards her, she knew it wasn’t any spray-on deodorant. Her mind immediately went to the number one culprit. 

“Tracy Turnblad!” She yelled, bursting the doors open and walking in. Except the young girl wasn’t the source of the spray this time, as she had been many times before. 

No, the perpetrator in question was none other than her beau and co-host, Corny Collins, looking as guilty as could be. 

Rather than tear him a new one, she planted a hand on her hip and fixed him with a glare that routinely sent Seaweed and Inez running for the hills. 

“And just what do you think you’re doing mister?” 

Corny blushed in embarrassment, trying too late to hide the incriminating can of Ultra Clutch hairspray behind his back. 

“Ahh, well you see Belle, with the news coming and all…” 

Of course, she should have known. It was kind of a big day for Maybelle’s little record shop. The Corny Collins Show had been integrated for about three months now, and they’d had a few platter parties since then to celebrate. 

Today would be a special one, with the presence, though briefly, of the local news team. It seemed that Mr. Spritzer had called in a favor to one of his friends, to get more good will for the show, and hopefully as a result, more revenue for Maybelle. 

Since the early days of the integrated show, kids of all ages and colors had flocked to the record store to purchase the records that the group danced to. It had been Maybelle’s idea to designate a small section of the store to the show, and that was what she and Corny would be talking about. 

But back to the co-host in question, who was still sweating in front of her, awaiting retribution. 

Maybelle put out her hands in a ‘well?’ gesture. 

“I just wanted to look my best for the show, and the store! Can’t get by with only pomade when it comes to TV.” 

His continued nervousness was endearing to her, and she closed the space between them and enveloped her man in a warm hug. 

“You’re right sugar,” she said, punctuating her words with a kiss and leading him backward. 

“Which is exactly why you, are gonna finish with that spray…” Corny received one more kiss before the door hit his back. “Outside.”

The tinkling of the doorbell caught his attention, as he realized what had happened. 

Maybelle giggled at him through the front window and waved, and Corny chuckled to himself, admitting defeat. 

He saluted his best girl with the can of Ultra Clutch and walked a bit down the street to finish the job in the reflective windows of the shoe store.

**Author's Note:**

> I really loved Hairspray (07) enough to get obsessed with it in 2017. Still like the fics so I'll probably add more.


End file.
